Back To Where We Started
by SteNiA
Summary: "Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. Where was he? What had happened? The only thing he remembered was his mother waving him while he was leaving to Hogwarts and to his seventh and final year of studies." Draco is married to Hermione Granger for almost five years but he doesn't remember a thing! The situation gets more complicated when it is revealed that Hermione…
1. So many questions

Back To Where We Started

Summary: "Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. Where was he? What had happened? The only thing he remembered was his mother waving him while he was leaving to Hogwarts and to his seventh and final year of studies."

Draco is married to Hermione Granger for almost five years but he doesn't remember a thing! The situation gets more complicated when it is revealed that Hermione…

A different Dramione story.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

 **a/n** : For a start, thank you very much for giving this fanfic a chance, it means a lot to me…!

I have noticed that all the stories about Draco, Hermione and memory loss, include Hermione losing her memory, so I thought; _What if_ he _is the one who can't remember_? Then I just started typing and couldn't stop!

Okay, so enough for now, just start reading and… enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am a fan writing fanfictions inspired by J.K Rowling's magical world. Everything you recognize is hers, not mine.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

So many questions

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes. Where was he? What had happened? The only thing he remembered was his mother waving him while he was leaving to Hogwarts and his seventh and final year of studies.

He didn't really feel like going there after everything that had happened. He didn't want to leave his mother alone at the Manor. Especially now, with his father prisoned in Askaban, again. Draco didn't care about him -well, this is what he _wanted_ to believe- but was mostly worried about his mother. For him, Lucious Malfoy, was not a good person, at all. He was a selfish one who only carried about money and wanted the others to respect him. He preferred to look after the Malfoy name, than the Malfoy family… Draco used to be like that once. His father was his role model and he was becoming a spoiled child. Well, he was a spoiled child. But since _that_ night, at the Astronomy Towel, he had started to think differently than he was taught to…

Draco was now called 'The _Poor_ Boy Who Made The Wrong Choice ', by the Ministry and the type. He didn't like that at all, as it was somehow what Dumbledore had called him the night of his death. He didn't want to remember that, and didn't need the others' pity, but from the time he wasn't judged as guilty enough, to be arrested, he just didn't react. Maybe, this was his chance for a new start. The Malfoy companies were still doing well. They did find a difficult time without Lucius after the War, but the Malfoys were still wealthy. And Draco was even offered to be Hogwarts' Head Boy…! He couldn't see why McGonagall chose him for something like that, but accepted it, of course. He had also tried to stop calling people 'Mudboods' and since now, he hadn't.

His mother was not allowed to use magic for a year, while she was also watched by the Ministry and could hardy leave her house. Harry Potter had defended her, while the people of the Ministry where deciding of her punishment, telling them that Narcissa had saved his life at the Forbidden Forest. And when something like that is told by 'The- Boy-Who-Defended-The-Darkest-Wizard-Of–All-Time', you can rightly hope for something better. Again, Draco didn't like that _he_ was the reason the name of his family was now kind of…cleared, and he didn't like owning Potter but _again_ , he said nothing.

But anyways, Narcissa _was_ punished, even like that, and Draco didn't want to leave her alone. He knew she was strong, but those last years were too difficult for her. However, she wanted him to fulfill his school education, then he would be ready to take care of the family's companies. She wanted him to be a teenager again. To _feel_ like a teenager again. But Draco was a boy of eighteen years of age that had seen too much to get into that situation again.

He was sure that her mother's words from the day of his lawsuit, would remain in his mind forever. He was sure that he would always remember what she said to defend him; "He is just a child, he was just a frightened _child_. He was told this was the right thing to do and was threatened to death. He had to stay with us. The He-Must-Not-Be-Named wouldn't kill each one of us if Draco didn't obey his orders; he would do worse. I understand that my husband has to be prisoned but Draco…my only child…'

Oh, and about friends? The only one Draco kept contact with was Blaise Zabini. Blaise's father was a Death-eater, but his mother had different beliefs. So when his father died, during the Second Wizard's War, he was changed as well, influenced by his mother. Draco's and Blaise's mothers were now good friends, helping each other to get throught all this…

Draco still didn't want to leave Narcissa alone, but he did as she said.

So, he was waiting for this year to begin and as the train started under the autumn rain, he knew that it was going to be unforgettable…

But, now he wasn't there. No. The room was light and totally white. He was lying on a comfortable bed, and was covered with a soft blanket. His left hand was on a bandage and he had a _horrible_ headache. Agh! He was at Saint Mungo's! He hadn't been there since when he was nine years old.

It was also surely not raining, and not an afternoon. Probably six in the morning, or so. It smelled like healing potions–of course- and something that Draco couldn't recognize. Like a successful mix of strawberry, vanilla and a flower scent or…Wait a minute; he _had_ smelled that before. On his sixth year, at Slughorn's lesson about Amortencia. He didn't recognized that smell, back then either …

It was an addictive one. Draco wanted to carry this scent everywhere, with him, as he had always been hoping to find it again. Of course, when there is a war going on, there aren't lots of possibilities to come in contact with the most powerful love potion in the world…So, he wanted to close his eyes again and just fall asleep with this smell in his mind, without caring about anything else. About the pain in his body, or all these disturbing questions which were now rushing throw his mind-

"You are awake, thank goodness!' he saw a woman, that he hadn't notice before, dressed on a blue skin-tight cocktail dress, sitting on the edge of his bed. She had black circles under her hazel-honey eyes and her hair was on a messy ponytail. Still bushy, but not that much, as if puberty had changed, a bit, one of her infamous characteristics. This woman was… no, it couldn't be…

 _Granger?_

Draco jumped out of the bed as soon as he saw her.

"What the-What are you doing here Mudblood?'

"Draco? What- , she leaned near him, trying to catch his hand, but Draco stepped back.

"Don't touch me, Granger!' _Why is_ she _here?_

"Granger?!' now it was her turn to back away, confused.

"What did you do to me? Why am I here? Did you cast a curse on me?'

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I…I… Draco I did nothing to you. It was an attack-'

"You mean an attack _you_ planed, don't you? Or you are just lying… Take me back to where I was. Now!'

She blinked; "Sorry, where?'

"Ah, so you are not a know-it-all, right? And think that everybody calls you the brightest witch of your age! Back to Hogwarts Express, of course! Where you kidnapped me from, Granger!'

"Is this a joke, because it is not funny anymore…and you will go nowhere! What is going on with you?! Do you find it _that_ entertaining?! You will stay here with me, until you recover!'

"No I will not! I would neither spend time with you, nor stay in the same room with you! I wouldn't and I won't, because I hate you!'

Hermione looked like someone had just slapped her.

"I-I am going to call the Healers and the others. Ehm… you better stay here… 'she quickly crossed the room on her heals, and let the door close with a big _bang_ , before glaring at him, once again.

Draco lied on the bed again, exhausted as he was, staring at the variety of medicines, -mostly Dreamless Sleeping Potions- on the table near the place where Hermione Granger was sitting some moments ago. Understanding that even if he willed to fall asleep, he wouldn't, he let his mind do its work.

 _What did just happen? Did I just hurt the Mudblood? I don't understand; what was she talking about? Why am I here, when I am supposed to be on my way to Hogwarts? Why am I injured? What happened to me? Why can't I remember? Granger must have Obliviated me, or Weasel or Saint Potter… Yeah, that is for sure. Differently, how can't I remember? And who are 'the others'? So many questions…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the door which suddenly slammed wide open, while a group of people came close to him.

To Draco's surprise, except of Hermione, it was Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny, Harry Potter, two Healers, Blaise Zampini, a couple Draco didn't know and his mother…! They all looked worried, but no one more than Hermione Granger, who was like she was going to lose the most important thing in her life. Or better, like she had just lost it…

Draco was on his feet; "Mother, Blaise, what is going on, did she kidnap you, too? Are you all right, do you remember everything, because I-' he was cut off by a middle-aged Healer.

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down, please.' , but he did not obey, still looking at his mother, waiting for her to answer.

"Draco, dear, do as he said.' She advised him, so he could do nothing but sit on the bed.

"Good. Now, tell us, how do you feel?' Narcissa asked taking a step forward.

He snorted. "I don't know, I woke up injured in a bed at Saint Mango's, when I was supposed to be heading to Hogwarts and Granger, was sitting in the same bed with me wearing that dress, looking as she hadn't slept for days and she was _kind_ to me! Then, all of you came here and I don't even know why! So, as you may have guessed, I feel better than ever!' he said.

It was Blaise who spoke first; "What do you mean you were supposed to be heading to Hogwarts, mate? And Hermione is your wife, would you like her to behave-'

"Wait, what?'

"Hermione is your wife…?' the Italian repeated, as if he was talking to a four years old child.

Draco couldn't believe in his ears. "No, she is not!' he argued.

"Bloody hell…', Ron murmured.

"What do you mean, Draco? Of course she is. You two have been married for four years, almost five actually.' Narcissa spoke. She seemed worried to death.

"What are you guys talking about?! I can't be married to her! I hate her! She is _the_ bookworm, a Mudblood -at this, the couple and Hermione's friends hold their breath, but she did nothing- she is best friends with the rest of the Disgusting Trio, she used to have those awful front teeth and her hair is like an animal's, or something, and so many other things! I can't have married her! I just can't! And _she_ surely wouldn't want to marry _me_! She hates me, too! And even if things are like you say -which are surely not- then why can't I remember a thing?!' he said

The woman, who Draco didn't know, asked him; ''What is the last thing you remember?'

"I remember my mother waving at me, while I was getting on the Hogwarts Express heading for my final year at Hogwarts, of course…'

"Something that did happen.' Narcissa said.

"Something else?' the man on the left of the woman asked.

"No. Just that. Then I simply woke up here.'

The two Healers started exchanging some words. While they were whispering with a worried look on their faces, Draco was observing the group of the people; they all looked older. Not that much, but _older_ , even his mother was not looking the same, maybe because her hair was shorter …

Finally, the Healer spoke; 'Mr. Malfoy, it seems like you have lost a pretty big part of your memory, and we think that- '

" _What?!' ,_ Hermione, who had not said or done nothing from the time she returned to the room, was suddenly paler than Draco had ever seen her.

The other Healer opened his mouth to say something, but she waved her hand telling him not to, and placed it on her forehead closing her eyes tightly for a second. Then she just looked up at them and… _smiled?_

"Oh, I know what is going on here. Ha, ha, ha; it is a _prank_! Okay, okay…really funny guys. But when did you plan all this? While I was asleep? Really good, but not such a pleasant surprise! A _nightmare_ , actually!' everyone was looking at each other not knowing what to say, or what to do. Hermione hadn't act like that for years. She was being pathetic; half-laughing, to prevent herself from letting the tears fall down on her cheeks.

"Okay, Draco you can stop looking at me like that now. We know you are a good actor, but stop. Stop!' …but her tries didn't last long…"Stop and tell me I should have seen my face, when I thought you had lost your memory! And all of you just shout 'got you'!' she turned to the others.

"Hermione, this is not a prank-'

"It is!' She cut off Narcissa and then turned to her son, sitting near him at the white-covered bed. "Bab' tell me this is a prank. Hug me and tell me you still love me. It is not funny anymore, Draco. See? I am not laughing.' Indeed, she wasn't even trying to stop her tears now, as if they would make him tell her what she wanted him to. Her brown eyes were wondering into his grey ones, searching for a sign of… _something_. Anything.

Draco watched her right hand as it covered his. She was now looking at Ron. "I am done with this joke. Whose idea was it? Yours, Harry?'

He answered sadly; "this is not a joke, Hermione.-'

"NO! , she argued again, It is! It must be!' she turned to Draco once again as if he was her last hope, her last chance. And she asked him slowly, clearly and almost begging to hear what she wished for; ''isn't this -all this- a prank?'

When he shoke his head, her eyes became darker, her shoulders fell and she quickly left his hand.

"Oh. Good. Ehm…excuse me, but I-I need some… fresh air…and…water…I'll be back.' And with that, she left the room. As quickly as before. Or maybe a bit more. _When sudden things are happening, time is a difficult thing to deal with…_

Ginny made a move to the door, but Ron stopped her.

"Leave her alone. She needs some time for herself…'

She then looked at Harry, who nodded in agreement and so she gave up.

 _So, this is why I am here._ Draco thought _, I have lost my memory. But how and when? Who did that to me? It is a serious damage,_ some _one must have caused that… I think they said it was an attack…And Granger…did she just say I love her? And, she loves me, too? What the_ hell _has happened!? So many bloody questions…_

"Mr. Malfoy, you will do some tests so that we can know what your exact situation is.' The taller Healer said, some seconds later and after clearing his throat.

Draco nodded. He was too socked by Hermione's reaction and the news about his health themselves, to talk.

"You will stay here for a while, until we think that you can return to your house and that you are much healthier. Mrs. Malfoy, I think that the Malfoy companies will not have a problem while he will be missing. He cannot work now." the Healer continued.

"Sure. Only the best work for our companies. Everything will be alright!" Draco would still recognize the pride on his mother's voice. So, she hadn't change that much…

"Ehm, I am sorry, but…who are you?' he said pointing as politely as he could, at the couple he didn't know.

The man firstly looked surprised, but then smiled sadly and said; ''Oh! Yes, of course! We are Hermione's parents. Hermione always claimed you had seen as on your Second year I think, at Diagon Alley .But, it seems like you can't recognize us now, as well…''

Draco raised an eyebrow elegantly "As well?'

This time, the woman spoke; ''Well, when you started being in a relationship with our daughter and you firstly and formally met us, you didn't recognize us from back then, just like now. Of course it is normal, your physical condition…I mean, several years have passed, so…'

"Right…'

Suddenly, Luna Lovegood entered the room, on her orange robes. She had knocked the door, but didn't wait for an answer. Her round eyes searched the room before her words escaped from her pale lips.

"Hello everyone. Sorry, for being late, my husband and I were having a meeting with my garden's Exotic Red-eyed Rabbits, and I couldn't just leave… he is having a hard time making new friends, lately. However, the twins always help. So, Draco, are you okay? You don't look like it. Harry cared enough to inform me about the attack…' she said everything totally calmly.

"It seems like he has lost his memory of the past years. He doesn't remember his life with Hermione…'Harry said before Draco could answer; he didn't know what he should expect to hear from his mouth…

"What a pity!'

"Yeah…'

Awkward silence filled the room.

"So, this is why she was crying, right? It is more serious than she expected it to.'

"What?' It was Draco who spoke, suddenly really interested on what Luna said; he normally never paid attention on what she was talking about, but now…

Everyone, except of Luna, was staring at him. "Well, you know, she started, while heading to the big window from where you could see how cloudy the day was, when I arrived here, the first thing I saw was Hermione, at the garden, sitting at a bench near the flowers in a not so good condition, crying. I haven't seen her crying like that for years… So, I came closer and asked her what had happened. She told me some things, but she was still crying and sobbing, so I only heard several things, like _memory, Hogwarts, hates, have to tell_ and _no love anymore…_ Even if I understood no thing, I comforted her and-'

Draco cut her off; ''She was crying?! But why, I still can't understand!'

Ron rolled his blue eyes "Oh, com' n Malfoy! Are you that stupid?! 'Mione loves you! And until two nights ago, you loved her, too! You were crazy for her! And now you wake up, after an I-wound-not-call-it-accidentthat I assure you, if she wasn't there you would have been dead by now, and you can't recall any memory of your relationship! Were you waiting her to jump of joy?!'

Draco's head was full of new information. He just wanted to be totally sure before to act with any way...

"So, you say that we love each other?'

"Yes. '

"That we got married because we wanted to?'

"Yes!'

"And that I have spent the last years of my life with her without to remember a thing?!'

"Yes!'

"Oh…'

 _Don't say it._

"Em … could I…'

 _Don't say it, Draco._

"Could I talk to her?'

 _Why the hell did you say that?!_

The group of people looked at each other, until Blaise said; ''I think that it wouldn't be such a bad idea, but after that you have to rest, right? Don't forget that you haven't recover yet, mate. Will you make him do the tests in the evening or later?' he was now looking at the taller Healer who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so we will leave now. I am going to call her.' Ginny said, and they all started to leave, slowly.

Draco's mother was the last one to stay in the room.

"Don't forget that she loves you and that she is upset, son' she gave him an encouraging, soft smile and then followed the rest of the wizards and witches.

Draco stayed alone, staring at the wall.

 _So many questions…_

He was in pain, he was confused, he was upset, he was angry, he was so many other things that he couldn't even express. And it didn't feel good.

Someone knocked the door.

It was Hermione.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

 **a/n:** So, that was it…! I hope you guys liked it, let me know, so that I can update the next chapter, which is almost ready. That one was actually _something_ like the prologue.

I have to admit, I am kind of anxious, as this is my first fanfic 'in progress '. I would totally appreciate it if you'd try to be kind, just for your information… ;-) Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

If some of you are kind of confused with the 'Exotic Redeyed Rabbits', don't search about them in the books; I made them up. (I don't know where this came from, really…)

**I would like to reveal to you all, that the Draco you're going to see at the rest of 'Back To Where We Started' is a mixture of the one you all know from the books, and of the new, changed one, so his actions are going to be the same, or not? You will find out, soon or later. ;-)

Thanks for reading!

STeNiA


	2. Sighs of Patience

**Back to where we started**

Chapter 2

 _a/n:_ Hello, hello! In any part of the world you are, no matter what time it is, I hope you are having a nice day. I was really really glad to see that they were readers who liked the first chapter of my story "Back To Where We Started' and so I decided to post the next chapter.

It includes some really important information, however it seems like every chapter will answer some questions…

I want to warn the readers that they might be some higher rated parts of this story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Everything you recognize is made by the wonderful J.K Rowling , not me.

* * *

Sighs of Patience

* * *

''Could I come in?' Hermione's voice was heard  
''You ask as if I would tell you not to.' Draco said.

She closed the door behind her and came close to him.

'Were you crying?' he asked after noticing her bloodshot eyes.  
'It is not your business.'

"Well, I think it is.'

"Is this why you ask me to come? To make fun of me? I think you said you wanted to talk to me.'

"I want.'

"Then please stop this little game and do it.'

Draco shook his head "Tch tch tch. Not a really nice way to talk to your husband, is it?" , but when he saw the look she gave him he gave up. ''Okay, then.'

Hermione sat on the edge of his bed, hands trembling.

"How did _this_ happen?' , Draco asked immediately.  
"You mean…your injury, or…us?' Hermione asked, obviously uncomfortably.

He thought about it and then added; "Both, I guess.'

The young woman shifted on her shit and took a big, calming breath; "After Voldermort's defeat, almost every Death-eater was captured. The only ones who weren't, were you, your mother, and one I hadn't heard of; Scot Lukas. The Ministry was never able to catch him. It seems that he is…smart. The other Death-Eaters of Askaban have been asked about him. And well…about a year ago, your father revealed some certain things that _we_ don't know about. A day after that, you were sent a message - from Scott, as we thought **-** , saying you were in danger. And …well….after a year of unsuccessful tries to hurt you, he finally made it, two days ago.'

"What did he do?' Draco asked, wanting to learn as much as possible.  
By the time his question was on the air, Hermione's features suddenly expressed _pain_ , somehow. She was now staring everywhere but at his eyes.

"He casted _Crusio_ on you. Many times and he was also -oh, my- he was also clobbering you the ground, and…and it was terrible. I was… Don't make me say more, Draco, please.'

"And you were there, right? You were watching.'

"Don't-'

"Weasley said you saved my life. So _you were there_ …'

"I was, but, could we talk about this another time?'

"I don't think we should.'

"Please.' She begged him slowly while fresh tears were now filling her eyes.

"Okay, then.' Draco sighed, noticing this, and then awkwardly suggested; ''Just drink some water, Granger.'

"Don't call me Granger.' She murmured before taking a sip of the glass of water he offered her, but he didn't hear it.

"So, how did _us_ happen?' Draco asked when he believed she was calmer.  
"At Hogwarts. She simply answered. Seventh year. I came back, of course, and we were both Heads. Several things happened and we started falling for each other.'

" _I_ fell in love with _you_?' He knew it was true, of course, but he just felt the need to ask, again. Her.

"Yes, Draco. When we finished school we… wanted to live alone. Without people knowing about us. To live an adventure. We were dreaming of living what war took away from us. So we started travelling all around the world. We were living together and loving each other more and more. This lasted six months. '

"And then?' Draco asked  
"And then, we came back to reality. I started studying to take a job at the Ministry and you inherited the Malfoy Companies. Actually you were always claiming I didn't have to work, as you had enough money for both of us to live with total luxury, but I refused to give up my studies and dreams. We have had a nice life. The only problem was that we were the last persons the Wizarding Word expected us to …pair with. So there was a lot of gossiping. And my friends didn't like you, of course. Even after I tried to persuade them you were a different man. Narcissa didn't want me for her son, and all this caused our hesitation about it.'

She paused, licked her lips and kept on talking.

"However, we were still madly in love and started living together at our resent place. A year later, we got married, to make our relationship…formal.

"I still can't believe I fell in love with you, then, Granger." Draco said after a moment, trying to picture their life together.

"Don't call me Granger."

"…It sounds unbelievable. It doesn't seem strange to me that people were gossiping and talking about it. Quite normal, actually. I mean… com'n how would I even like you?!"

"Yeah…got it." Hermione said, obviously hurt by his comment.

"I and you…bleach! I don't even want to think about it, Granger!"

"Stop calling me like that!' she finally said.

Draco blinked, surprised by Hermione's exclaim, as he was unobvious to her annoyance. "Like what?'

"Granger! Stop calling me Granger!' Hermione stood up

"It is your bloody lastname!'

"My last name is Malfoy, Draco! M-a-l-f-o-y ! Did you forget that as well?!' she was out of breath.

Draco was staring at her with a look that made her think of what she just did. The healers had told her that her husband should not be getting through emotional stuff. His mind was trying to assimilate all these information. She shouldn't blame him for anything at this moment.

"Sorry. Ehm…sorry.' She sat again.

"What was that for?' Draco said.

She cleared her throat and tried to explain. "You only call me Granger when we fight, or when you are really mad at me. And even then, regularly. I hate it.'

"Okay, just calm down. It is not a big deal. I am going to get used to it.'

"Yeah, I know. It is just…everything was perfect lately. No bad thing going on, and I have been…I have been thinking that we were finally happy…but now this happened.'

Draco tried to pretend that he didn't notice that she was avoiding his eyes.

"I-I will try to remember.'

Hermione looked up at him, as he expected.

"Do you…do you promise?'  
"I do.'

"Tell me.'

"What?'

"Tell me that you promise.'

The man sighed. "I promise I will try hard to remember my life. My life with you.'

"Oh, Draco.''

And then Hermione did something he hadn't seen coming; she hugged him.

Her body was pressed on his, her arms around him and he could feel her breathing next to his neck. Her move was sudden but what made him stay still under her touch was her smell. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep but silent breath, trying to get as more of it, as he could, but before he could do it once more, she quickly pulled away from him, reminding him, without knowing it, of who she was and of where they were.

"Ehm…sorry, she said, that was….inappropriate of me.'

A knock on the door was heard.

"Come in.' Draco said hoarsely

Blaise came in. "Hey, Drake, Hermione. Did I interrupt anything?'  
"No. No I was leaving anyways, Blaise.' Hermione said.

"Healer Smithson is coming, so that you can have the tests, Draco. I know you dislike those…medical activities, but they are necessary.'

Draco nodded to his friend and the witch picked her bag up and left the room.

Blaise looked at Draco; "What the-'

"Hermione's parents are muggles, aren't they?' Draco cut Zabini off.

"You know they are."

"Then they should not be allowed to come here, right?'

"Well, normally yes. But letting muggles enter Saint Mungo's was voted and is now allowed. But only for visiting. They have their own hospitals.'

"Who voted for a low like that one?'

"Lots of people. Herm loved that idea, actually.'

Draco snorted '' I am sure she did. Kind of strange she wasn't the one who suggested it, actually!'

"Well, she was busy working on S.P.E.W.' Blaise replied.

"Spew?' a confused Draco asked  
"Ha ha. No. S-P-E-W.'

That rang a bell; "That silly thing she was about at Hogwarts?'

"It seems that it isn't that silly. But you should better ask _her_ about it.'

"Not that interested.'

"Com'n Drake, try a bit! You can't avoid her all the time!'

"When did I avoid her?' Draco said but he could not really lie to his friend. Plus, he knew exactly what he was talking about.

The door was knocked again, this time by Healer Smithson.

"Alright, are we ready for the tests? We are starting with blood examinations. The muggle way. It happens to be safer.'

"Fucking perfect.' Draco murmured.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on one of the chairs put in the outside of the room in the inside of which Draco was biting his lips in order to avoid saying something that he would later regret. Her mother walked towards her and sat next to her.

"Hermione dear, do you feel okay?'

"I could say I feel everything but okay, but I hope I'll get over it.'

"What did you say to him?'

"Everything.' she answered automatically "Everything I could, I mean. Mostly about…our story. And some things about the attack, of course. I actually felt like telling him it was my fault-'

"You know it wasn't. You know that you did everything you could." Her mother stopped her.

"…no. But, anyways, I didn't tell him. It would make the situation worse.' Hermione said

"The Healers told me you should rest. If possible, at _home_.'

Hermione stood up firmly. " I can't! You know I cannot leave him now.'

" Hey. Listen to me. You haven't slept properly for two nights now! You have got dark shadows under your eyes, you know.'

" I know. I saw my reflection in the mirror, after I h washed my face to recover from…you know.'

" Hermione, about that-'

"I guess you are right.' Hermione interrupted her mother with a, fake, smile. "I need some sleep. But here, _if possible._ Could you please arrange it? And in addition, make sure that Jasmine is doing okay at work?'

"Of course, dear.' She stood up. "And…Hermione; I'm sure he is going to recover, soon. So do not be depressed. It is not…healthy.'

Hermione knew that she would not change that easily her emotional condition, but she couldn't tell her so. " I'll do my best.' she assured her.

* * *

Hermione was taking a ship of her tee. Narcissa was now coming towards her, while Draco and Blaise hadn't come out, yet.

"Narcissa, your son…he is having some-'

" Yes yes, I know. Blaise informed me about it before he left. Shouldn't you be sleeping?'

"What?'

" I met your mother and she told me that a room has been prepared for you to go and sleep.'

"Oh.' Something seemed off to Hermione

"Well, what are you waiting for, then? Go and have some rest.'

"What is wrong?'

The older witch sighed. "The same that is wrong for you.' She said and looked her genuinely in the eyes.

* * *

Draco's medical examinations lasted two hours. They were intricate and so time was needed for them to be complete.

Draco was now lying on his bed, still out of place and time, but at least with the companionship of Blaise Zabini. He was trying to recount how his life had been until that day. It seems like Blaise was with a half-blood called Jenna. Four months ago it was reviled that she was pregnant, something that came as a surprise, but was not unwanted by the couple. However, around thirty days ago, Jenna miscarried. " It was not like we tried or anything, but when we lost it…we understood how much we wanted to have a child. And…hm, now that we do try, we haven't…succeeded something.' he was telling Draco, when Hermione came into the room. Draco, however, was so carried away by his friend's words, that he didn't care to turn around and see who had come in.

"Well, I am really sorry for…your loss. I don't remember it happening, but I just, I just hope that I was there for you both.'

"You were. We all were.' Hermione answered for Blaise.

"Oh. Hi Hermione.' Blaise said, trying to smile, after reliving the tragic happenings in his mind.

"Where were you? You look better than before. Oh, please tell me you had some sleep!'

"Yes, well actually, I did.'

"You needed it.' Draco said quietly.

"I did, but I wouldn't admit it. You need some of it, too, however. '

"Ehm, I was having a conversation with Blaise…'

" No, mate, those things can wait. Your health comes first. You really should sleep.' Blaise said

Draco rolled his eyes. " All right, then. I will go to sleep at seven o'clock! Goodnight, Blaise, Gr- _Hermione_. Goodnight, Hermione.'

She nodded. "Sleep well'

"See you tomorrow. And if you need anything…' Blaise left his sentence hanging, grabbed his robes and left the room. He kept the door open for Hermione.

Hermione and Draco were staring at each other, not knowing what else they should say. Thankfully, Blaise got them out of the uncomfortable situation, clearing his throat.

She shook her head. "Well, bye.' She said simply, before leaving. She didn't look back at him.

"Bye' Draco whispered after the door closed.

He leaned back and sighed. _What the heck is going on?_ He though. _What am I supposed to do with my life now? It is not like I knew what to do before, but, now…it is all so different. And weird. Is this a dream?_ He wondered and tweaked his arm _. Ouch!_ He grimaced. _Yep. Completely alive._ He closed his eyes, tired _. This is not going to be easy._

* * *

"I mean, I love her, I trust her and all these stuff, but I don't want her to hang out with other guys.'

"I didn't like it either, but after thinking that I used to trust her in everything else and that she always did trust me, I decided to have more faith on her. I haven't regretted it. Okay, I don't love seeing her with other, cooler guys, but I know that she only has eyes for me.'

"Maybe you're right. Plus, if something is going to happen, it will happen, right?'

"Exactly.'

Draco was awake less than half a minute now. For one moment he thought of why Ron Weasley was talking to his best friend about his relationship worries and what he was even doing at Hogwarts Express.

Then he remembered, he sighed and made a move to get up.

"Wowow, mate.' Blaise said noticing this. "Don't do this on your own'

"Yes, let us help you.' Ron followed Blaise near Draco.

"I do not need help to get up.' He replied, moody from sleep. However the two wizards did help him, as he actually needed it.

"And what are you like now? Friends?' he said

"Well, why not?' Ron shrugged.

"Give him some time. He is not who he…is. He is not…was not…oh, you know what I mean! Just give him some time.' Blaise said.

Ron didn't say anything, just opened the curtains. The weather was getting better.

"What time is it?' Draco asked

"The perfect time for you to get dressed, wash your face, with our help of course, and come with us.' Blaise said "We need to do something.'

* * *

Draco Malfoy was staring at his barely dressed reflection in the bathroom's mirror. He had changed. His hair was already thinning slightly, his arms more toned and his back, too. He had a short beard, but it was that short he couldn't tell if it was his actual style, or if it just happened to become like this the last few days. His eyes however were still the same grey, cold colour to him.

He let the sink's water pour and his head get washed under it. He closed his eyes and thought. He thought of all these things that he had been told about. He thought of his mother, who must have been so freaking worried about him. He thought of his friend who was just like he remembered him. He thought of his father, for which he was however not told very clear words about. He thought of Harry Potter, of the Weasley family, of Luna Lovegood, of the Granger family…he thought of Hermione. Hermione who actually loves him and cares about him. All of those people who had visited him yesterday cared about him. Maybe even more. Not two, not three, but more. He turned the water off and looked at his reflection again. He needed to be strong. Not about the confused, wet-faced man he was staring at. But about those people who cared about him and were there for him. It was strange to think of all these like that, but that was the only plan he could come up with, for now. And it sounded…okay.

* * *

"Why am I not wearing a robe?' Draco asked Blaise and Ron noticing the tux he was about to wear "Oh, please do not tell me I have quitted wearing robes!'

"Of course not. You would never.' Ron replied. "Didn't "Mione tell you that you were going out on a date that night?'

Draco shivered at the hearing of the muggleborn's name. "Well…she did. So what?'

"The restaurant was of Muggles.' Blaise informed him.

"Then, were the Death Eaters'-

"Who?' Ron said

"Yeah, sorry, I mean weren't the wizards who attacked us seen by the Muggles? I hope you didn't forget to cast-'

"Take it slow.' Draco was once again interrupted, this time by Blaise; "your questions will be answered soon.'

And with that, they nodded him to follow them. Draco was fully dressed with his fashionable, expensive-looking tux. He felt like within five minutes he had turned into another wizard; confident, successful, fun… He stood straight and nodded them back, telling them he was ready for whatever the two men seamed so nervous about.

* * *

Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were waiting silently in the outside of the St. Mungo's officer's, office. The two had gotten even closer as friends, so Ginny knew that her friend would rather not speak about anything. Well, except of…

"Where is Luna?' she asked

"She left one hour ago. She said that she needed to go back to her family…' Ginny replied.

"Yes, alright.' Hermione cut her off abruptly.

Ginny backed off a little; she wasn't expecting this.

Hermione obviously regretfully turn left to look her in the eyes. "I am sorry. It is just that I can't…I can't stand listening about happy families at the moment.'

"No need to apologize. Really.'

Ginny hugged Hermione right after saying this. "I can talk to you, I can try to make you feel better, if you want to. Just say it.'

Hermione pulled back. "Ginny, you of all my friends know better how I like to act in these situations. No talking, when we can. I simply want you to be here.'

Indeed, Ginny was the one who comforted her the most and better when she and her best friends were arguing, when Ron destroyed her night at the school Ball, when Harry and Draco fought violently the night of her 23th birthday party and in lots of other difficult times for her.

"Thank you for taking a break from your job in the paper, in order to come and support me and Narcissa, as well. It means a lot.' She finished.

Ginny smiled, but before she had time to open her mouth and respond, her eyes caught sight of Blaise, Ron and Draco coming near to them. Hermione saw that and turned around to see them, too. Her stomach dropped when she met Draco's eyes.

Hermione couldn't help but recall the time before Scott's attack. Draco was so happy that night. _She_ was so happy that night and excited for the night's plans. That tux looked so different on him, then. _He was happy. Now he is not. I feel awful. If I am not able to make him happy again, to take him where he was, to take revenge for him, then what will I have succeeded? It is up to me._ she thought.

"Good morning gentlemen.' She told them. "How are you feeling, Draco?'

"The same bad.' He replied silently.

The office's door opened before to close again.

"Hello and nice to see you.' A witch around fifty years of age stood in front of it, wearing clean, white robes and smiling at them. "My name is Lucy Williams and I am St. Mungo's head-officer.

"Congratulations.' Draco suddenly said.

"Excuse me?' she asked.

"Didn't you get your job as the head-officer here, right after the war?' everyone was staring at him confused.

"Well, yes.'

"I remember that one right. Then, congratulations for keeping it. It must have been a challenging one. I bet you are a true professional. ' Draco said.

"Oh… Oh!' she laughed. "Mr Malfoy, I had heard that you are a charming wizard, but…' she kept on laughing with her cheeks red.

Draco smirked weakly, Blaise widely and Ron glanced at Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Anyways…' The head-officer said. "The others are waiting inside. Ready to come in?'

"Who are the others?' Draco asked seriously.

"Everyone you saw before plus your lawyer, minus Luna. The Healers say that the following is a quite important process, which is likely to help your memory. ' Ron answered.

"So, what is this process? No one is telling me!'

"Patience, Draco.' Hermione said.

He clenched his teeth; he didn't want to argue with her, although all this _patience_ was starting to get on his nerves.

"Before everything, could I have, like, some coffee?' Draco said

"Of course not. Not in your condition' a Healer passing by answered.

Draco sighed. _If I could get a sickle for every time I have sighed these two days, I would have a galleon…_

Lucy Williams took a final look of the small group of people surrounding her before opening the door behind her. Draco was let in first. He needed to look around three times to understand where he was.

"Mr Malfoy, I hope you are ready to examine some memories.'

* * *

a/n:I hope that you liked it, thank you for reading...!

S.


	3. Into a Group Pensieve

Chapter 3: Into a group pensieve

a/n: Hello!

I wanted to post this chapter on Christmas Day, but I had no free time. I even stayed up really late to finish it, but I was afraid that I would fall asleep on my laptop.

So, I hope you all always remember that you can find happiness in the little things in life. Never forget to smile whenever you wake up, so that your day starts nicely. I wish you all great holidays and a New Year full of joy, health and love…!

Third chapter and we are finally learning what this "attack' actually is…!

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is created by the amazing J.K. Rowling, not me.

* * *

 **Into a Group Pensieve**

A large room was revealing itself in front of the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He noticed the high dark walls covered by moving blue fibers that were shaping shadows of humans and magical creatures. The ceiling reminded him of the Great Hall's of Hogwarts and the floor was basically a huge mirror. He had never seen anything like this before. However, what was stranger in his eyes was a compilation of crocks, mysterious jars and oddly shaped boxes with runes written on them, hanged around the whole place. There were also, three enormous metal basins that were taking most of the place. Out of each one, blue fibers were sticking up.

Harry Potter was standing next to one, while in the back of him the group of wizards and witches who had visited Draco some hours ago, were staring at him.

"What the fuck is this place? I thought that we would come in an office or something…'Draco said.

"Well…I can understand your surprise and it is totally normal. Let us explain.' Hermione said first.

"This room is called 'the Pensieve Room', and as the name reveals and you might have noticed already…'

"…it is full of pensieves.' Harry completed Ron's sayings. "These big ones are called Group Pensieves. We came here in order to examine the memories of Hermione. We need to see what exactly happened that night. Even if she is willing to help, we understand that it is hard for her to talk about it, yet.'

Hermione lowered her eyes uncomfortably, as automatically everyone turned around to look at her. Ginny coughed and gave Harry's shoulder a nudge.

"Yes.' The wizard said shaking his head. The rest did so. "Ehm…alright…we…ehm…'

Lucy Williams intervened "We are going to collect her memories and then…well you know the rest of it Mr. Malfoy, don't you?' she didn't wait for an answer. " Follow me.' She told Hermione, and the two women, along with Ginny and Narcissa, walked into the back of the room where there were a few chairs. Hermione's parents were looking around themselves astonished.

 _Muggles_ , Draco thought.

He turned to Blaise who was standing next to him.

"What is a Group Pensieve?' he asked

"This invention has existed in America for years, but it was not really rife, for a reason. Hermione found out about it and though that it should be of widespread existence. It works just like a usual Pensieve, but is much bigger so that it gives the opportunity to a big number of Wizards or even Squibs to fall all together in the same time, into the memories.' He said

"I guess that would be really helpful with the law…' Draco said

"Well, it is. Group Pensieves, are actually used for oyers and occasions like the current one, as well.' Harry said

"I see…' Draco nodded

Lucy was now using her wand to extract the needed memories from Hermione's brain. "Oh, and the most important -how could we forget? - Hermione's idea wouldn't have been that easy to establish, if the Malfoy Companies hadn't promoted the Group Pensieves, in England first of all.' Ron said.

Draco made three steps to the nearest Group Pensive and took a peek in the inside of it. It looked indeed just like a normal one, except that its depth made it almost scary to look at.

"We are ready.' Ginny announced.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was ready to see what the memories had to reveal to him. He needed the truth. He needed to know the reason why he had lost _his_ memories. He prepared himself for the unpleasant feeling and then he let his head fall into the magic liquid…

* * *

"Come on, Draco, you know how he is!' _Hermione_ laughed.

She and _Draco_ were walking arm in arm down a narrow London street. Their noses were red, while the rest of their face white, due to the cold.

"Well, do I?' he said "I feel like no matter what I do is wrong when I am around him…!'

"Come on…' _Hermione_ said playfully.

"I have tried everything. Everything! I even went traditional fishing, and you know how much I hate fishing. But still… a trout got into my pants!' he exclaimed but Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought of this.

"It is not funny.' _Draco_ said but when he saw her grin he laughed a little, too. "Alright, it is _a little_ funny. But still…'

"Look, Draco…' _Hermione_ said more seriously." Dad likes you, he really does. It is just that-'she was cut off by the sudden sound of men Apparating.

 _Hermione_ took her wand off and prepared herself to fight. _Draco_ didn't; "Shit! I forgot my wand at home' he said

Three wizards and two witches had Apparated already, but the worst was the sixth of them all; Scot Lukas.

He was short but strapping, his head was bold and had big, black eyes. "Well, well, well… what do we have here, if not the Malfoy heir and the Mublood warrior?' he said walking close to them.

Hermione made a move with her wand. " _Expelliarmus_!' one of the witches casted quickly.

"What is that for, Scot?' Draco said

"I bet that you already know.'

"There is no need to remind you I have nothing to do with my father, is it? And how brave of you to fight with us when we are two and you six!'

"Oh, but I am going to destroy you all by my own, Draco Malfoy.' With a quick concerted move he managed to bind _Draco_ tightly and pull him away from _Hermione_ " _Incarcerous_!" he said

"Draco!' she screamed. A wizard with a ponytail quickly came behind her and held firmly her arms, stopping her from getting close to _Draco_.

"Don't even dare to touch her!' he said to Lukas, trying to free himself from his bonds.

"Aw don't worry, we won't hurt your filthy little Mudblood. Not for now, at least…'

"You bloody bastard-'

" _Crusio_!' Scott said pointing his wand at _Draco_. A witch was laughing evilly.

"No! NO! Leave him alone! DRACO! Please, don't-! No! Take me, instead! He didn't do anything! Anything!' _Hermione_ was protesting, she was doing her best in order to get close to him and help him, even if she knew that there was nothing she could do. The two other wizards were holding her still, using magic and it seems like Scot's guard was not randomly chosen; _Hermione_ could hardly move.

And while _Draco_ was screaming out of pain, he slowly turned his head to _Hermione_ , his eyes speaking for him, in a way that made her shout weakly his name once again.

One of the muscular wizards came close to her and slapped her left check hard.

"Shut it, Mudblood!'

"Tell him to stop! I will do whatever you want!' she said with a brittle voice

"Whatever I want, huh? Well, I will deal with you later, Muddie. You are a pretty face, for a Muggle-lover. Now watch your beloved husband get insane!' he made her stare at him again

"Stop this! Oh God, please! Draco!'

Scot was laughing. _Draco_ was truly trying to not to lose his senses, but he was losing the game, instead.

"Stop.' Hermione's voice was heard. "Could we please stop this?' Draco however, understood it was not the Pensieve's Hermione, but the real one. "I am not feeling very well, I…' suddenly, Draco's surroundings started falling apart, the scene of the attack was getting bleary and he felt like he was abruptly pulled away. Everyone was. Why? Hermione had fainted.

* * *

"I told you she shouldn't have visited the Pensieve! Look now, what we have achieved!' Hermione's father was telling Lucy Williams.

"Alright, alright. You did say so. _She_ however, wanted to be part of this.' She said

Mr. Granger opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he just let out a breath of air.

Mrs. Granger and Narcissa were having a conversation about the reason why muggles can't fall into Pensieves. Ron Weasley was writing a letter to the Ministry, Blaise had gone outside to smoke and Harry was silently drinking tea with Ginny.

Draco, was the only one who had nothing to do. He was just standing next to the sleeping Hermione. The bizarre part of this was that she was now laying on that bed and he was sitting on that chair. The weather was the same.

After Hermione's swoon, the silvery substance of the Pensieve was forgotten. Only Draco was thinking of the rest of the memories that were not reviewed yet. Everything was tangled in his mind. Hermione's screaming, Scot, Mr. Granger, his tux, _fishing_ …

At a moment, everyone stopped whatever they were doing; Hermione had woken up. Ginny was the first one who run towards her

"Draco? Where is Draco?' Hermione said with a croaky voice.

"I am right here.' His immediate answer was not expected. "We are all here.' he completed.

"Please don't leave. Please don't leave me alone.' She said weakly. Her mother was trying not to cry in her husband's arms.

"I won't.' Draco said, before quite thinking about it.

"I tried, Draco, I tried. But they were more than us and they were-it was…'

"Shhh, it's alright now, it's alright. Sleep.' Ron kneed next to her and caressed her hair.

"Will he leave me?' she asked him

"No, he'll stay here, but he wants you to sleep.' Ron said

Without saying anything, Hermione turned around and slept right away.

Ginny sighed and sat on her chair.

"What exactly did the Healer say?' she asked Harry

"The whole happenings, the torturing, the sleepless nights, the memory loss, were too much for her to handle that easily. Recalling the bad memories and seeing them happening again, _reliving them_ if you want, was all that her mind needed to get shocked.' Harry said

"And now?'

"Now we just have to wait.'

* * *

Draco took a look at Hermione before grabbing his coat. She was sleeping peacefully for two hours now. Her long fingers were hardly visible, as her body was covered, but he could easily notice her bitten nails. The same fingers were entwined with his three days ago. The same fingers touched his cheek in agony when he woke up after Scot's attack. The same fingers got sweaty when she got into the Pensieve Room.

Draco took his eyes off of her and left the room. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to think about anything. But, no matter what he wanted, things do not always go our way.

* * *

Draco had just worn his coat, when he saw Ron and Harry talking to each other some meters away from him. They were discussing so raptly, that they didn't seem to notice him. He stopped walking and stood so, that he wasn't visible. Overhearing was not something he liked doing, but he had mastered it over the years. Specially now, when he wasn't sure who to trust or not, he decided to concentrate on this ability.

"What can we do?' Harry said "I can't stand seeing her like this!'

"You are telling that to me? I have been struggling all this time to be strong for her, but…You know how long they have been asking for some peace and quiet and now this happens.' Ron said

"It is a pity for Draco…You know I do not adore the guy, but he has done so many tries to become a better man and he has made it. Now he will be like before, and I am talking about the time he returned to Hogwarts after the War. Hermione made him a different person. That person is the one we met again. Now we won't even be able to recognize him.'

"Well, it will be worse for 'Mione…' Ron said

"Maybe we should talk to her.' Harry said

"Mom thinks it is not a good idea. That will probably make her more depressed. I agree. We should not remind her of all this.'

Draco eavesdropped for a while. He came to the conclusion that they had stopped talking or that they had even gone away. He made a move to reveal himself, but he heard Harry's taut voice once again; "It is all like shit! Bloody, bloody-

"Hey, listen to me!' Ron cut him off "We need to stop thinking of the situation so emotionally and become more cynic in order to success helping Hermione.'

"Yes, it is easy to say, Ron! But being like this is not! I cannot just normal towards her, or Draco, or Narcissa, or Blaise, when I know what _they_ , most of all people, are going through!'

"Harry, stop.' Mr. Granger's voice was heard, then. Draco hold his breath. Seems like he wasn't the only one overhearing… "It is hard for all of us. But Ron is right. Neither Hermione nor Draco can afford a stressful environment. I get completely your feelings. But this is not the solution; crying and shouting. Go and find that wizard who did this to them and decades of other people. You are both Authors. I was expecting that you would be the first to go out there and try to catch him even harder than before.'

His little speech seemed to be affecting both Harry and Ron, as it was followed by silence.

"You are right.' Harry said shyly after some moments. "We will do what you have suggested, Sir.'

"Good.' Mr. Granger said. "Let's go, now. Ron promised Jean to get her home by broom.'

The three men's footsteps reached Draco's ears. "And stop calling me _Sir_ , Harry. For how many years will I have to ask for this?'

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was reading a muggle magazine in the waiting room of St Mungo's. Draco had just gotten inside, after paying a visit to the magic hospital's garden. He was surprised by the endless beauty of the flowers out there.

He came close to his mother carrying a daisy. He sat next to her and asked; 'everyone is upset, right?'

"It is not your fault.' She said

"That is not what I said.'

"Please.' She smiled "I am your mother. I know you.'

"No you don't. You don't quite recognize me. You know the new me. The _better_ one.' Draco murmured

"What?' her smile fell off her face

"Nothing.' he said firmly

"Who told you this, Draco?'

"No one. Don't pay that much attention to my sayings, mother; I am still dizzy from the smoke of Blaise's cigarette. I met him outside.' Draco explained.

Narcissa looked at her son suspiciously but decided not to pressure him

"This is for you.' He said offering the daisy to her. She took it and caressed its petals.

"I have always been telling you not to kill flowers and then offer them to people. I would better appreciate it if you just told me to come and admire their beauty.'

"Yes, yes, I know.' He said bored but glad she changed the subject "You have indeed always been telling me so.'

"However you were never trying to kick that habit of yours. In addition, your father was not encouraging you to do so. He liked peeking up flowers.'

"I don't want to talk about Lucius…'

"He is your father, Draco.'

"Who?' he said darkly

"Draco!'

The man looked at her surprised by his mother's words. "I cannot believe that you are still so defensive over him. You know what he has done to us! To our family, to our name, to me! I don't want to talk about him. Not now…' he said

Narcissa respected his will and didn't say something else. Draco had more important things to think about, than this bastard that he had for father. That is what he thought.

His mother got closer to him and hugged him tightly. "I am glad that you are okay, honey.' She said

"Yes.' He murmured hugging her back. "I am okay.' _Okay…_

* * *

"Potter.' Draco called after Harry, walking down a St. Mungo's corridor. In one of these rooms he was passing by, there was Hermione, but he couldn't remember which that was; every door looked just like the others.

Harry turned around to face Draco. The blond wizard was actually way taller than him, his face was thinner, and his colours obviously paler, but what made them look so different, was how emotions were expressed through their eyes.

"Draco.' Harry responded.

"Where is Hermione?'

"In the third room from the right.' Harry said.

"Has she woken up?'

"Yes. And she has gotten better. I didn't tell you because-

"I don't really mind.'

"Right.' Harry said awkwardly. "Why did you ask?'

"The Healers will come and announce something to us two. They say we should be together during that, even if it is not something _that_ important. The working system of this place is ridiculous.'

"I believe it is fine.' Harry shrugged

"Whatever. I will go in now. I hope she won't start crying again.'

"Can't you please respect my friend? Even just a little? She is your wife, after all…!' Harry said, but he got no answer, as Draco turned his back to him and got into room 297.

* * *

Hermione had just stood up from the patients' bed. She was having a tea while thinking. Where was Draco? What was he doing? Was he mulling over anything? And what was she supposed to do from now on? She could keep her distance, letting him recover all by his own. She could do her best trying to make him remember every single thing. She could even inform everyone they knew and ask them to help her. But the easiest of all options was…leaving. Leaving from all this. Being hurt without having to explain herself. Without worrying over Draco, over her parents, over her friends, over her job, over the Wizarding Community. She could simply leave. They wouldn't find her. She could built a new life, just by herself, or with the company of other people, most likely muggles.

She knew however, she could never do that; any of that. Her heart wouldn't let her make a single step, even if she tried to persuade herself she wanted to.

She let her eyes close, trying to find some peace. _Draco_ Peace. _Draco_ Quite. _Draco_ Silence. _Draco_ Peace.

 _Draco_

"Stop!' she shouted, at the same time while the door was opening. Draco and Hermione's eyes locked for a second.

Hermione cleared her throat and sat on the edge of the bed. "What is wrong?' she asked

"Noth-'he stopped "Well, lots of things are wrong. But nothing else is added in that list, for now.'

"Then…?' she said _Tell me that you came here for me. Tell me that you came here for me._

"The Healers want to announce something to us. They will be here in some minutes.'

"Oh.' She said

"Don't worry it is not matter of life and death…'

"You can sit down if you want to.' She indicated a comfortable-looking armchair to him. He did as she suggested. Then, his eyes caught sight of _that_ same coffee table with the sleeping potions.

The room's silence returned in the air once again, but in contrary to the couch, it was not comfortable… this is why Hermione decided to break it; "Ron told me that you would feel more comfortable in your robes, so I asked him to bring one for you from the house. And I think that what the Healers said is that we will be going back soon; back home.' Draco didn't say anything, he just kept staring at the coffee table.

"A face shave wouldn't have been a bad idea, too. Maybe we can manage to get rid of it today, if we ask for same clean, saving products from a Healer.'

"Did you tell Weasley to bring me my wand, too?' Draco asked.

"Well, no. I thought that-'

"No need to explain. I just want some silence, if you do not mind.'

Hermione said nothing, but it felt awful for her to have him speaking to her in such a cold way.

Only two minutes passed but they seemed like a century to them, until a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in.' Hermione said.

Healer Smithson was walking into the room, while Draco and Hermione were standing up.

"We are listening.' Draco said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We have examined very carefully your case and we have come to one conclusion, which as you know, is that you have lost a part of your memory.'

Draco could listen at Hermione gulping.

"However,' the Healer continued "we believe that after a series of careful examinations, you will both be able to return at your place.'

"What do you mean "both'? Wasn't I let to return, anyways?'

"After your faint, we could not tell for sure if that would be safe, Mrs. Malfoy.' The Healer said.

"We see.' Draco spoke, trying not to think to strange Mrs. Malfoy sounded to him. "So now what? When do you think that we could leave this…pleasant place?'

"In a week.' He answered.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other automatically.

"Exciting news, aren't they?' The Healer asked

"Of course.' Hermione said

"Completely' Draco said

Both, however, we thinking the same thing; _What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
